Conventionally, an electrical wire guiding apparatus is known that guides the movement of a wire harness that repeatedly undergoes a predetermined bending movement, such as a wire harness that supplies power to an electrical component installed in a sliding door of a vehicle, for example. For example, an electrical wire guiding apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP2015-101131A) includes an electrical wire guide that surrounds electrical wires and has a structure capable of bending in a predetermined shape, and a bracket that holds an end portion of the electrical wire guide and is fixed to a sliding door. The end portion of the electrical wire guide and the bracket have a spherical surface contact structure, and the end portion of the electrical wire guide can rotate in any direction.